TANHE There Are No Happy Endings
by Skumfuk
Summary: Well, this story is originally written in Portuguese, and I am Brazilian, but since this story was inspired by the' Promise' Kryalla Orchid, I decided I would post in English, so it may have errors and some words you may not understand, so sorry about that, since I can not speak English properly! ..There Are No Happy Endings give up on Promise,M rating, story of Robin and Star.
1. Chapter 1

'' F.F.N.E. There Are No Happy Endings''

Description: The Teen Titans are not mine, and I'm not being paid. (Although I wanted XD).

This is the first fic of many other fanfics I've ever done, but IDAI! The mind is my right!

Fanfic Description: Well this is my continuation of fiction'''' Promise of Kryalla Orchid.E I will still put her fiction: the writer is American and therefore writes in English, I'll translate it fanfics (of course with the permission of her if she did not accept I'll just write what the story in a nutshell, but it is good people and will leave!) and another note: Google translator who translated for me to read the words that are not translated I already know the meaning, why was not so difficult, so I'll help vocês.A translation is terrible (I know) but it is right there!

'' F.F.N.E. There Are No Happy Endings''

The day was fine in the family home Grayson, and the home of all other family groups, Logan Stone family, the home of Wayne and many other families.

The sun was beautiful, where Dick lived seemed a paradise.

After purchasing the land of Bruce Wayne, built a house, and all Unfurnished with 5 million dollars that was long on account of Starfire, they were happy.

Years had passed Mar'i had grown, a beautiful girl with dark hair and eyes estremamente bright, sweet and yet had pulled some of their parents, but it would take forever with it.

All were agreed, came down to take breakfast together as one happy family.

'' Mom, can I ask you one thing ... is that I do not want to go to school today ...''

'' But because Mar'i, so little time that you are studying, if I were you I enjoy it because that time goes so fast'' Star spoke with the pan pancake in hand.

'' I know that mom is going fast, but is that the teacher is boring she cries a lot, and do not let me talk to my colleagues, I love to talk!'' In the last words she smiled also Star.

'' My mother also loves convesar, but you need to stay quiet in the classroom because the teacher is there to Encinar and not see you talking, and you learn to read Precia to enter the first grade being the smartest student in the room like his father''

Now Dick kept sticking his cereal in his mouth and looked at the two girls stood in front of it, chewed it and started talking

'' It's nothing Mar'i conversation in the classroom, learn at first is in recess'' He spoke in a serious tone but soon lost that tone and went to a sweet smile'' But I think I will not give sure the teacher yelled at you because I am many years with his mother and she never stops talking as much as I play!'' and cracked a smile.

Starfire giggled'' 'Yeah, but until you like my talk, because if you did not support this cy far away right wise guy!''

Everyone was laughing ... It's all over was glad to be true, but There Are Happy Endings, so I can stand sucegada that will soon be over.

Great days, they all had only 14hs 24hs but they were making Star become increasingly anxious for their wedding, she would eventually marry the man she was having ajuelhado in front of him to ask him to marry in front of all his family and friends, he accepted and then marked the marriage, but for a few years later.

The day passed quickly, Dick had spent another day in their work, which included a lot from his memory, and left him extremely 'i had gone to school and do their ballet class what would happen his first presentation helped Dick with his notebook translating laws around the world, to help him in some criminals who had come to the U.S., and he was doing everything to have them away, and that the laws of other countries will do the right thing for them in a Star after having done the maximum that she could handle reading, went out and ordering things from your wedding so that nothing went wrong, went to the tower T and was stirring at their computers looking for some mess in Jump City so she could straighten alone, since the Titans had left the tower and build their lives and Famili not agree with the separation, but she also had to separate from his tower to live his family life so I could not stand against all that she was also later she went to her house that stood at the entrance of Gotham Mar'i and made dinner, waited her husband arrives, restless, as he was taking all dias.A it was time to exit at 19:00 pm, but as its boss spoke, he was obsessed with the crimes and was more hours, also it was already his own, you did.

He finally comes home with his car, with a jacket on his shoulder and with a few leaves in your hand, have your keys in the other, seemed to have more than a thousand, was open to so much that he was impressed.

'' Our Dick! Took you are already 21:47 pm, I was worried about you, I hate when you do this and you do every day, and it takes even more when I want to say something very important and extremely important, I put I spoke twice impontante, but it is there!''

'' Yeah what is of utmost importance then, and first of all it looks like the Joker's with a plan, nor everything I do in my job is to work''

'' Okay then you say the joker is that the priest said to our wedding day after tomorrow and I'm extremely nervous, because I do not know if my dress will be ready no time!'' Star spoke anxious.

'' Star was not to have left, because I have too much work, I can not miss, also will not have time to make your dress or clean up the party, if marriage is only marriage and nothing else, will know there is will go to buy a ticket away from here, a hotel for us to stay, yes and Mar'i still need a nanny who is at least a week with her while we were sorry, but you need to talk to the priest he flipped not just anyone can do that, only the truly wealthy and looks lá.Não is 100% sure that one person can make your wedding be the wedding in two days ... Star'' He talked a lot, unhurried and she did not imtrometeu any time, whatever she wanted.

'' All right, Dick, you're sure there's no way this happens and we do not have all that money ... our marriage again by water down ...''

'' No Star, is not it, but we'll get married, but we need time to fix everything can not do all the preças because 'The precariousness of perfection is the enemy' then patience.''

'' All right, I'll talk to our beach is not unfortunately'' Starfire spoke with a calm tone discouraged.

Dick sat in a chair and began to take off your shoes.

'' Hey Dick, take off your shoes in the kitchen is disgusting, Alfred already tired of you I can tell it it came with a belt to beat you!'' Bruce had just arrived Mar'i had abrido the door for him before I rang the bell, he had heard a part of the conversation before and was anxious to know everything.

'' Dad, this is education? Arrive at someone's house without ringing the bell or knock on the door and then says I'm taking my shoes in my kitchen, and besides Alfred always complained that tough with you!'' Dick brincalão spoke.

'' Bruce glad that you came in vizitar! After a year without showing up right! Now saldade gave the son and granddaughter!''

'' It seems these people that clings to me, is like not having saldades!'' He greeted Starfire and Dick.

'' Grandpa I will have a presentation of ballet on Wednesday next, if you can go ...'' Mar'i gave the invitation of the presentation he will.

'' Of course I'll Mar'i I do not miss it'' He's in good spirits ... maybe he found a ball of money coming to cá.Pensava Dick.

'' Okay!'' Mar'i ran through the house.

'' My Print or you're excited?'' I asked Dick.

'' Finally, Tim will be a great hero without more training! And Jason is still thinking but I'll make him become a great hero too'' He blinked and was delighted by the examples of their children.

'' What a glorious, I am very happy and eager to give a squeeze in Tim Tim!'' Starfire celebrating with the news.

'' I'm sure Tim will follow my example and make the best of Robin'' Dick threw the shoes away and smiled.

'' He will start soon .. I hope it's next to me can'' Bruce said.

'' Great Man! Tim Tim will surely want to show their skills in front of everyone!'' Starfire said putting the dish towel on the table.

'' Éh, but I heard you were getting married the day after tomorrow, but you've packed everything? Because I have not received the invitation ...''

'' It's really well remembered No invitations do not have to call everybody and who will appear there? Why not just the bride who needs to dress, the bridesmaids, the guests, and even men need to have new suits, this is 100 % indisputably, has no chance'' Dick spoke looking at Starfire.

'' Hamm is the same, no chance ...'' Starfire spoke looking down and moving his fingers.

'' What has happened? Not going to have marriage?'' Bruce asked.

'' Yes will, but not now, was the priest who said to the day after tomorrow, and without even giving explicação.Nós can not, he has to accept that'' Dick said.

'' Daddy, Uncle Wally coming up, I'm open!'' Mar'i only half slipped to the door of the room, with the intention of opening it.

She opened, and he was almost surprised that the bell with your finger, but opens the smile to his considerable niece.

'' Mar'i! you're winning in fast ein Uncle!'' He crouched down to hug her.

'' Ahh what a good uncle! I got your invitation here for my presentation on Wednesday next ballet'' Mar'i had just started when your embrace.

'' Jura! I also am come to send an invitation to you and your parents will have the party there on Sunday at the Tower T, and you take advantage and several of his invitations to the people''

'' It's really well thought out, I'll take the other four invitations left over, but I do not know to whom I give ...''

'' One for Garfield, one for Rachel, another pro Victor, and the other for two couples ... Or you can take two people to call?''

'' It's not just if it is not super crowded, many other presentations, I think it will be my number seven, and goes up to eighteen, with many dancers ... that's why!'' Mar'i was explained shy to his uncle.

'' So that's right!''

Mar'i open smile.

'' But that is missing from my education, I should have sent you enter a long time! Enter Uncle!'' Mar'i tugged.

'' All right, I just lose my sense when I talk to my future little bride!'' He laughed already inside the room.

Wally always said he would marry Mar'i to annoy Dick.A first time he made this joke was on the first day of the girl.

'' Wally was ... the Mar'i miss you but you do not appear here at home'' Star spoke with a bit of antipathy.

'' Also the home of you is nearing the end of the world, I know not to live so far away! And I still want to spend all the petrol in my car to visit you!'' He joked.

'' Talk to Bruce, because he will not live in Jump City, like you, oh our house there would be'' Dick Responds going to greet his best friend.

'' My house is in Gotham City and nothing will make me change.'' Bruce opined while out of the kitchen.

'' Stay at will .. You want something to drink or eat?'' Starfire asked as the three sat.

'' Only when I get offers food until it looks like I'm starving!'' Wally was not talking to Starfire short discussion after the two had.

'' Actually I only asked for Bruce and Dick, you're not included in my question, dear!'' Starfire spoke with an irony that irritated him.

'' You can get sucegada not come visit you but the Mar'i and Dick'' Mar'i Meanwhile, Bruce and Dick were in the crossfire.

'' There,'' and you think Starfire was interrupted by Dick.

'' Wallace and Starfire, if you keep fighting like children I will be forced to fight with the two''

'' Mar'i is scared to fight you'' Bruce came in the middle.

'' Do not grandpa I'm not scared no, they argue that neither boring two children in my class, I got used!'' Mar'i smile.

'' It's ridiculous seeing what role are you doing? '' Dick got up.

'' Okay I'll go prepare something in the kitchen'' whispered Starfire, and glared at Wally before leaving the room.

'' Wally will sit there and be quiet!'' Dick was angry.

The night was cold in Gotham, but nothing prevented many people go to have fun in the parks and malls outros.Já were accustomed to the cold nights of Gotham, and most days were also cloudy, but in the last days summer was taking care time.

The three talked a lot about many things, over the entrance of the Titans in the Justice League, the criminals who needed to return to their homeland, the party that would do to the Titans Jinx birthday on Sunday, the marriage of Dick and Starfire, the relationship between Wally and Jinx, the wedding of Bruce and Selina, the novovissímo Robin, and also spoke to Bruce to stop meddling in the life of Tim, as Tim Drake had his parents, and was already an adult to be reprimanded for taking Bruce.

Bandeija Starfire came with a fruit salad, cups, glasses and a pitcher of orange juice natural.

Each has used what I wanted, all approved the fruit salad of Starfire, but what nobody knew was that Dick had made the fruit salad and just stood in the kitchen any longer because I was doing something salty and did not want to see Wally's face had been so in thinking about your wedding, party on Sunday that she preferred not to go because they did not like Jinx, she was very falsa.E also because her instincts told her not to go, she wanted to stay at home with his daughter and her fiance, she was sad that no one had appeared that afternoon at the Tower T when she was called by the communicator.

They continued to talk, but now on the new electronics that had been made by the hands of intelligent Americans, but did not know it would soon be in stores for sale.

Shortly after Bruce and tells dispede Mar'i that goes into your presentation without missing.

Wally takes leave soon after, he went to say goodbye at the same time as Bruce, but was pulled with Mar'i to see her dolls and their new hairstyles.

Dick promised he would show up on Sunday with his family.

After Dick had showered, brushed their teeth and Starfire Mar'i have put in bed, because the two had taken their baths, were lying down but not as fast durmiram Starfire began a new conversation.

Dick'' I do not want to go on the feast of Jinx I want to stay home with you and Mar'i, let's have lunch together and we spend the day together''

'' But Star, I promised I was going to Wally, I can not disobey'' He was lying with his head in his trevesseiro.

'' But I'm with precentimento ruin something, do not wanna go'' Starfire sat in bed staring at her boyfriend who was with her eyes closed.

'' Precentimentos these are not always right and I want to go, will get a surprise'' He still had his eyes closed.

'' Dick is already spent the time we talked that we pay attention to what the other wants to say''

'' I'm watching Star, I'm just tired with my eyes, look if anything goes wrong will be my fault ok?'' He opened his eyes and looked at her.

'' Hmmm, then yeah, you know, it's your fault! First to speak not to listen to my instincts and then for being so attached to his dear friend'' Starfire turned off the light and Dick opened his eyes slightly raised its coast the bed and looked into the eyes of Starfire that was lying with his head on the pillow.

'' Now I can open my eyes and now I can see that the most beautiful woman in the world 's in my bed'' He began to kiss her neck, until you get in your mouth.

'' How about before bed tell a story?'' She asked giving a little laugh.

'' And the story begins, but remember anything noises, Mar'i is sleeping'' He spoke in his ear.

She stifled a laugh when he felt something warm up to your knee, then on their thighs, and she had a cold shut and grunted while he kissed her.

'' Dick Our technique is that it?, Very good and hot''

'' That technique?'' He asked stopping to kiss her.

'' The hot thing going up my leg, and the shut-cold''

'' Ham is the case I have not spent anything hot on your leg, and did nothing-cold silent''

They look down and see Silkie sleeping in the thigh of Starfire.

Silkie'' Ohh! So it will take for me to continue'' Dick complained, while Silkie wake of his restful sleep and looked at him.

'' Oh, poor thing he loves Dick and Mom does not want any stupid mess with her!'' Starfire laugh looking at Silkie

Hum'' Legal'' He spoke without grace and put his head back on the pillow'' Ok maybe tomorrow, I'm tired today, and tomorrow, for I will see if there is a hidden worm to hinder me in my story''

Starfire laughed to see the face of Dick.

'' It's maybe tomorrow, Silkie goodnight, goodnight sweetheart!'' And gave a kiss on Buchecha Dick.

'' Good evening'' Princess

Silkie close your eyes and go back to your dreams.

Sunday arrives, and in recent days was even quieter, Dick had left the service at the right time, Starfire had calmed the priest with his folly, and Mar'i was ready for presentation.

Starfire, Mar'i, Silkie and Dick were already arriving at the Tower T, Dick had bought this as Jinx Starfire did not arrive at the Tower, all four had been still and quiet during the trip 3hs30m, Starfire not want to go and had no one to make her change her mind, disliked Jinx to be so false, so the Wally deserved ela.A Starfire mad at the KF only increased with the day. (For knowing what had happened was that I will posting an extra episode and everyone will understand, you just need time please!)

They used the elevator, and there was Raven, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Herald, Red Star, Cyborg, Sarah, Kid Flash, Speedy (and one of his many girlfriends), Aqualad, but y Menos, HotSpot, Jinx, and many children other Titans, most were men.

They greeted everyone and it seemed that the party would still get there on the terrace, climbed all had great abundance, and many thought that the last Coke in the desert, sampled (as always), ignorant (with children), arrogant (tucked the beast .)

Sincerely, Kid Flash was a very handsome man, the couple was strange, she was ugly, with that ridiculous hair, and his voice from the girls played earlier that he or she had ipnotizado Wally's head or was it because she threatened to death , and so it was difficult to understand the cause of the couple, but could also be because opposites atraem.E HOW TO ATTRACT!

After they began dating Rachel Garfield and all were surprised, but was approved, opposites attract.

The children were playing, but Starfire told Mar'i not mess with earth or mud, the clothes were still young and beautiful, was white and also very expensive.

Mar'i was playing with her friends, but soon they began to play with the boys to make cake reminded of the notice of his mother, but was insisting on playing with the thing crianç Mar'i had drawn Starfire,'' which was What I want, I want'' and that helped her get things she wanted.

'' Mom, I can play sand cookie?'' Mar'i asked when he reached the side of his mother, but one thing she did not like was that she got what she wanted from her father as her mother, but the problem was that his mother was insistent, and it was not any insistence that made her give up.

'' There Mar'i, I said no'' Starfire said quietly.

'' Please!'' She insisted.

'' No''

Again Porfavorzinho''''.

'' The diminutive of 'porfavor' does not move me''

'' Go Mom!''

'' There Mar'i I said no and stop!'' She was in a bad mood to be there, and lost patience with the insistence Mar'i.

Mar'i came out crying and went to the terrace sósinha, came close to the sea, and saw a small pebble, bright, beautiful, shining like a will Mar'i crouched down and was trying to catch when she slipped on a rock and was swallowed the will was drowning, she tried to stand, but it seemed like she was stuck there.

She was in a panic when he looked down a bit and saw that the stone was a brilliant bracelet her mother tried, but lost its meaning.

Nobody heard anything, that a noise upstairs, on the other side was the children playing making more noise.

More 2hs passed and decided to cut the cake, and after the cake would be surprised to Jinx.

They called all the children, Dick and soon noticed the absence of his daughter on the roof.

He did not know, but when he realized, was upset and sad at the same time, he had a chest pain was already one will was soon behind the Starfire who was sitting in the corner with Ravenna, and Ravenna was sleeping.

'' Where's Mar'i Star?'' He asked a little desingonçado.

'' I do not know Dick, she's with children, or in the room or anywhere else?''

'' You're not here and not with the kids''

'' Yeah'' will look Starfire rises.

They look and then get scared with the disappearance.

'' PLEASE!'' Dick climbed on a chair and all gave personal attention'' to help us seek Mar'i that disappeared and then we will cut the cake''

So the search begins, everyone starts to scour the tower T, Dick still up there, and decides to look down to see if the girl was playing in the dirt.

He walks in and looks at a slow pace.

After that he just wanted to not have looked.

The tears and the pain now appear to be true.

Roy comes close to Dick and looks toward his gaze está.Ele widens his eyes and soon Dick pulls him away from that view.

'' Dick is here I'll call Rae, maybe she can do something.'' Before he left, he gives a hug to your friend, and leave frustrated.

'' Dick and I found the Mar'i'' He will warn everyone.

'' She's WHERE?'' Question Starfire anxious.

'' I'd rather you did not see''

'' It's my daughter I have the right yes or no?''

'' But it will be good ...''

'' It will soon Roy!''

He reaches into his pocket and takes his mask back to Speedy hiding her green eyes'' C'mon''

And everyone is reached where Mar'i yeah, Starfire grab the body of his daughter and sees the beautiful angelic face pale and purple lips.

'' Mar'i, Mar'i, my love ...'' She looks up and sees that his daughter was'' MAR'I! MAR'I AGREES NOT! A MOMMY LOVES YOU! I LET YOU PLAY IN THE MUD. Mar'i .. daughter wakes up ... please ... I love you'' and ... Starfire begins to cry uncontrollably until Raven comes from your hand and pulls her daughter away from the newly dead.

Wally and Roy Mar'i pull gently and put her in the looks and the girl and took her completely out of the lap and took her to follow him into the completely devastated.

Starfire rises sósinha almost fainting, could no longer control their poderes.E Dick is sitting, staring at the horizon, in a state of kneeling beside him, the river of tears, and looks at the face of the handsome young man who was at his suffering along with her side of her loss.

She hugs him and he remains motionless.

Our little girl'' Dick,'' she was shaved she speaks through without much breathless Dick'' I love you more than anything'' and she bursts into tears again to see that he does not respond.

He puts his head on her and wraps her arms around his face up to look into his beautiful blue eyes, and he kisses her know he is in shock, then hugs him tighter.

Silkie comes in the middle of the two, and Dick caught him in the arms.

'' Now only boy you again Silkie'' he looks in front, and looks at the horizon again staring off'' do not care if a man begins to cry because he lost his only daughter and is estremamente sad matter?'' he asks, and looks in the eye of Starfire.

Not'' my love'' she replies.

He lets silkie back to your hand and hug tight and loose Starfire tears stuck in her blue eyes.

Raven goes to the terrace and just watch the scene of the couple suffering together, with tears running down her back rostos.E prefer not to interrupt, after she talks with them.

The ambulance soon chega.E the news turns calls Dick several times desperate, but he does not answer calls until Starfire and she sees the situation, it was time to open the game.

'' Hello?'' Bruce called.

Hi Bruce ...'''' Starfire answered hoarsely.

'' It's true what they're appearing on TV?''

'' Oh yeah, our little girl is gone'' Bruce Starfire begins to cry.

She does not know what Bruce is doing, she hears only whispers after a few hiccups, but it was not him, it was Selina, and the noise of the newspaper on TV.

'' I'm sorry Starfire'' Bruce opens the game was crying, her first grandchild was gone, it was a pain too great for him, since he had taken so much affection to the girl'' I'll hang up after I return''

'' All right'' answers Starfire sobbing.

And so the phone off.

**Autora:Skumfuck By:Skumfuck**

**Linguagem original:Português,Brasil. Portuguese,Brazil.**

**Thanks!**

Finished the first chapter, I said NO HAPPY END!

If you like ridiculous to end'' They lived happily ever after'' then do not read much because it will come around.

I think to meet a lot of fic chapters, since I created it in four months, based on'' Promise.''

I'll tell you the truth, sometimes a legal final is going well!

Ohhh sorry in the middle of the fic was very scrotum'' Our Dick is that this new technique, good and hot'' srsrsrsr was just to warm up a bit XD fic is great to still have so much time to talk ... Seriously!

Looks Speedy, Roy: Speedy Karen: Bee Rachel: Garfield Raven: Beast Boy Wally Wallace, KF: Kid Flash Dick, Hichard, Wing Night: Robin Starfire Starfire is in English and Kory, Star is .. I'm Koriand'r sorry ...

And many other characters will appear!

I've done for me, for the Titans and for you fans who do not just say something like'' What You're Doing Here?''

'' Posted the first chapter, thanks to God!''

**Thank You God! XD XO XD XO XD XO**


	2. Chapter 2

F.F.N.E. There Are No Happy Endings Part II

Description: Okay, I'm taking too long ... I had to fix many things and my four fanfics I had to fix several things ... I had to take air in and today I did not go to school because it was raining heavily. . since we're talking about São Paulo capital, is not just rain, rain is a super, who live around here are afraid of lightning and thunderstorms with large windy! But not because I did not go to school today I was in good, I got home to my mother, and various other things, and I promised myself I would not move on the Internet today, so I'm just amanhã.Sim atorduada with the subject of my parents put me in my first job I have fourteen years .. and I still think most of new to this, since I have family and friends much older than I ever have ã tteve his first proof, then this chapter is all .. Sorry to be small.

The Young Titans are not mine and I'm not being paid (Although that would be my first job XD)

F.F.N.E. Part II

Dick asked not to bury Mar'i demoraçe much because she was like a purple amora.A pain only grew with each hour that passed, was the lack of Mar'i giant Mar'i was a lovely child, all who had known the boy had really liked dela.O funeral lasted eight hours and were already en route to the place where they would bury the girl.

They were all walking slowly to the Star embraced with one arm to another guard carried the day chuva.O cold, ugly and had returned to normal, there was one more day with a beautiful sun and clear skies were gray and well and a strong wind blowing the trees and made the sound of trees with only wind was in the midst of painful tears in the face of several people.

The mind of Dick remembered a song he liked, what did he remember so many beautiful moments with your daughter ...

She's got a smile That It Seems to Me

She has a smile that seems

Reminds me of childhood memories

Bringing up memories of childhood

Where everything

Where everything was

Was the fresh to the bright blue sky

Fresh as the clear blue sky

... His face was wet again, not only with the rain coming from the front, but also with their tears when reminded of Mar'i smiling his little smile was the smile of Stellar mixed with it, if tranformava a magnificent smile .

He remembered the first time Mar'i able to walk without holding hands, it was amazing how something so small could ever become a great feeling within the heart of a being.

He also remembered when she asked for them to stay watching the sunset over the Titan Tower, the sky was a clear blue sky a large infinity, with a wonderful post, the sun illuminated the beautiful green eyes Sea ' i.

...

Now and then when i see her face

Sometimes when I look at her face

She takes me away to That Special Place

She takes me to that special place

And if I stare too long

And if I fix my gaze for a long time

Probably I'll break down and cry

Probably break down and start crying

...

He could not see his face, after the last time he looked at his face before the coffin is fully closed, it could never look at her beautiful face Mar'i, never.

Only the memories and photos, videos with his voice and his eyes flashing intensely, your mobile with your music, images and videos preferred her room with her dolls, her empty bed, only with your pillow and a porcelain doll so empty. never .. he could see her sweet child ... would be saved to memory.

...

Oh, oh, oh

Sweet child o 'mine

Sweet child

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Sweet love of mine

My Sweet Love

...

My sweet love, infinitely'll miss you, never forget you, never stop loving you, my little bird, my little flower, my little daughter, my little love, my sweet child.

...

**Part two posted!Hope you make!**

**Thanks!**

Second chapter posted, very small but I'm sure that estaja very sad, I wanna get it over with, because it is bringing pain to myself, when I imagine the scene every word, enters the anguish in me, and I just let tears flow down my face.

Maybe the third party is over, but no scheduled dates for ending the suffering.

I'm Sorry.

**Music: Sweet Child O' Mine.**

**I love the song,the tone of the guitar is impressive!**

**Julia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**T.A.N.H.E.** There Are No Happy Endings Part III

**HELOWW AMERICANS!OKEY:**

Description: Mar'i had gained much value to me, not knowing I was in love with her without her being 'i is now dead and I wish it had been so fast, maybe I'll inspire and create a separate fanfic that, just talking the antics of Mar 'gotta have pensar.Não date to begin the lightning in my story, and I'm anxious to finish, very anxious, but not go straight to the pot, because I may get nothing at the end.

The Teen Titans Are Not My! And I am NOT being paid by anyone (Although I would like to have to create films of sadness XD)

**T.A.N.H.E. Sorry for all...**

My eyes were swollen, my face was roasted over the cloth on both did not wear glasses as Hichard, would not solve anything, knowing that they would get wet and and would not give to enchegar nothing to me, so I prefer to cry freely, let me mesma.Não just me vent my pain, my head will not stop thinking about my little Eilace, I left my stomach, I put it in the world and I took Tambe remember how thick I was with my own daughter for the sake of my I am guilty I had left my little go get dirty in the earth, I would not be walking until her grave was playing with her on top of the house of princesses, and we'd be waiting until Dick got home we try to dance along with her ballet she would present the fourth God ... the long awaited presentation of it .. I did not let it show us how good she was dancing balé.Eu'm so stupid that historical hope I have the worst of the worst nightmares, that My consequences are serious and can not believe I did my beloved Richard cry, this pain ... he also lost his daughter, my daughter, our killed her.

Never, never, no never, ever, not in the way, do not, no, I will not forgive me for anything.

'' Star, I'm getting out of control'' Dick spoke hoarse and very softly lest she percebece he was again was ashamed of his tears, Bruce always said that men do not cry, and that it was shameful to see a man crying.

'' Why?'' I asked softly, wiping my tears with the back LENC God, as everything was so sore.

'' I'm not holding out thinking that was the last time I looked in the face of my baby, I'll send them to open it and I'll hold her like a madman, I will become one if I do not ' 'Richard began to tremble and I was startled by his reaction.

'' Do not Dick! You can not do that, it will disrespect my world this would be a crime'' I said I would be thinking about how and when everyone would see again Mar'i the worst way possible, I just want to save images it, while still breathing and his heart incredibly wonderful to see her smiling, I do not wanna see it again all purple and swollen, I do not want to keep this memory of my daughter.

'' I think I can do that I'm her father!'' Dick has changed and said out loud,'' What did you Koriand'r? You killed our daughter with her stupid answers! So you think that clothing worth more than our daughter?'' He stopped in front of me and broke leaving me in the rain while everyone stood behind us, looking at me.

My God please email me the greatest of his punishment, but I still think the biggest is still little to me.

Richard'' I know I'm guilty! No need to rub it in my face! I already know, I know, and I hope that I may be punished in loved and still love my daughter, but I was,'' he interronpida .

'' Your daughter?'' He asked seriously before you start screaming again'' Your daughter? No, not your daughter! It's my daughter! My, you're only is the woman who killed my daughter, and still makes victim! But I'll rub it in your face in front of everyone! If I were you I leave here, I feel as rotten, the poorest, the more junk around the planet! May God what you deserves!'' He finished pointing his finger in my face, and I could not speak, the only thing I could do was get out of there, crying, running, smashing the floor below me, although it was he had a weight very large, and I was ashamed, I was afraid, I was sad, I was stunned.

He never called me like that ... I'm sure nunca.Não still okay at the funeral, I do not know if anyone was following me, but it did not matter was sosinha all.

Galfore would not come so soon, he he was quite sure that if he were here, would not have been so, not really.

I am now with hate does not know the size of my guilt? I'm already guilty enough to be more.

I just know I'll stay here till I soothe this exesso energy stuck in me that if I want to pick someone now, I'm sure I would kill.

The seconds passed along with the minutes that followed came from behind in the certainty that if one wanted to be around me would have been even in the most anyone can find me there.

I was walking back from the path I had been slowly watching my own passos.A rain grew stronger, and I started walking more ha I got there, saw no one, not seen just saw the new tomb, already done and loaded with new flowers and rosas.A earth was new, there was no one there just me and my filha.A your photo was one of the most beautiful, with her beautiful smile and bright.

'' I know you're here my little Eilace'' I said looking at the horizon'' You're here, and I want to apologize'' I fell to my knees on the ground, my knees fell directly on the ground, because I wore a black dress sleeves were wet hair, my tears mingled with the drops felt the wind blowing on my back, but I turned'' Forgive me for everything ... forgive me Mar'i'' I came back crying and strongly I felt shortness of breath, but I felt my silent presence of their presence, but was acolchegante was hot, and I loved feeling her new'' I Love You Mar'i, I just love you'' I played completely on earth my face very close to the tomb, and threw an arm over some flowers, and waited for the rain to stop passively.

The hours passed, I enjoyed being there, but it was night time to go home, maybe I find Richard lá.Meu anger had passed, I was calm and wanted to continue.

'' Goodbye my love ... Sleep with my God, stay with him, and protect me and protect his father, and who you love'' I got up and looked at the photo'''' I love knowing I turned it was hard, I felt a warmth, but then came a cold wind and the storm came roaring back when I left the place I had stayed.

I walked the streets, lonely journalist or something, finally just peace and rain.

I got home the luses were off, he divia be sleeping or out is possible.

I opened the door, walked in and saw the bathroom light went over hoping that Dick was lá.When I turned on the bathroom door I saw what I did not want to see, what I ever imagined.

There was blood, blood.

'' Richard,'' I cried.

I'm sad and happy endings was not crying, but sorrow.

Mar'i out of my historical ended.

Let's move on, now has more tense until tomorrow and look there.

I'm Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

T.A.N.H.E. There are No Happy Endings Part IV

Description: Well ... It's in is good ... I'm Sorry.

F.F.N.E. Part IV

'' Richard!'' I yelled.

I do not believe what I much blood coming out of his playing sat back against the wall, he was very pale ... fleece was so terrible.

'' Dick please what did you do?'' I came near him, when he looked at me, with his weak eyes almost closed.

'' I want to apologize ..'' He was a very weak and hoarse voice.

'' You do not need ... I already forgave you'' I looked at him while desperately holding her wrists to prevent more blood would leave there.

'' I love you ... and also love Mar'i ..'' He looked at me and a tear came out, the pallor was leaving me troubled.

'' I love you'' Richard I started to cry, I do not know what I do now'' But what I do?'' I looked at him when he gave me a small smile.

'' Let me go''

'' No!'' I grabbed stronger as I could'' No.. I love you .. I can not let you die Dick .. no I can not''

'' There's no more time, I can not fight anymore ... I just wanted to say goodbye to you ...'' He let his face fall sharply.

'' I'll make a phone'' I trembled when I lifted his face back.

'' No''

'' Yes'' I got up, I had blood on my dress, but I could not see much, it was black.

I called immediately to Bruce who attended me ignorant, but he said he would come to Ravenna soon to teletranportou to cá.Assim called Cyborg, Speedy and Wally diceram already and they were coming.

'' You flipped once?'' Ravena was angry when approached Dick already working on her wrist.

Let me go'' Dick'' begged'' It hurts the most that could be ... now we just need the end'' He tried to pull his arm but failed.

'' By the time you get well, I'll give you a beating sr. Grayson'' He was angry, and I was with Roy by my side supporting me while I was in the river of tears.

Wally did not want to get too close, he was frustrated and sad because everything is happening so fast.

Bruce just stood at the door watching and asking questions like 'Is not it better will take it a hospital?', 'He's going to be okay?', 'Are you sure this goes right?', 'I'm not enjoying this,' 'Why Richard did you do that? ' and many other questions and statements.

Cyborg did not approach while Sarah gave support to helped prepare Stellar first aid and get some that was already made.

'' Ready'' Raven said and stood up'' But it is better to stay under observation in hospital league''

'' Yes I'll take you there now'' Bruce desencostou.

Ravena's phone rings.

'' Alo ... hi my love ... ham .. nothing ... no ... it's okay because you're still watching it if I told you not to watch more? ... Not ... okay ... I'm coming back ... I love you ... bye'' She'' off'' My son and looking for Bruce who accompanied her eyes.

'' Does inside the ship will be a good trip for him?'' Bruce asks as I get close to my boyfriend to hug him.

'' The Dick has done so much shit in his life, air travel will not be anything else, frankly, this guy likes to talk and ready Ravena'' Bruce makes an expression as if to say 'Disliked' but accepts the opinion of empath .

I helped load Dick, he was extremely weak, and we throw it in the back of the ship.

'' You do not need to go now Starfire'' Bruce looked at me with big frown.

'' But he's my boyfriend, and I have to go right'' to be punished annoyed me not to go along with my fiance.

'' Tomorrow you will, tomorrow will be better'' He looked at the others'' He needs rest and you also returned to'' look at me'' And I do not want to give anything wrong in the recovery of my son''

'' It's Starfire, it is best you stay and rest, tomorrow you will see him and he'll be fine'' Wally tries, and now I completely Sinti punished.

'' Hmm .. I sighed'''' Alright .. Tomorrow I'm going to visit my boyfriend, my future husband'' I looked at Bruce'' I say goodbye?''

'' Yes,'' He gave clear space and I could embrace that Dick hugged me back, but I liked power without having tried it.

'' I love you'' He said quietly with eyes closed.

'' I love you'' I gave a kiss on her lips and leaves.

Bruce came in and gave a nod of farewell, and disappeared into the dark sky and cloudy Gotham.

'' Sarah'' You just hugged me.

I went with my friends, Sarah and Rachel helped me will wash the boys talked in the living room.

When we finished, we went down and talked another were wonderful, how could they welcome me and help me that way? They were simply my family, it would change nothing, nothing.

They told me that Bruce tried to defend myself and ended up fighting with Dick after I left running in cemité they shouted and made Bruce go to the end of the queue, to prevent more that Dick also wept and knelt injured when the coffin went down.

I did not want to know for sure his pain, but for me it was nice to hear that.

Soon they left, they left me sosinha, and I thanked him for Friends.

I took my bath, I cried remembered how Mar'i calmed me down, and tried to calm the má dressed and watched some in my bed, leaned my head on the pillow and just slept.

I woke up to the light of day, had no sun, but was dressed and went to where I should go to the house of Bruce Wayne.

I went flying, my powers were in balance now, or at least for now.

I got there and rang the bell, Alfred attended me, it was with sad eyes but his subjects were never passed or led me to where Dick was, I expected him to be in hospital league, not in the infirmary Batcave.

He had new clothes, lying clothes were clean and smelling good, he had taken a shower, of course.

Alfred left me there, I was waiting patiently for Dick to wake up and give me your beautiful I waited beside him.

A bit of drama .. this will be a fanfic fanfic phase ... many phases.

Does it begin when my favorite part?'s Taking!


	5. Chapter 5

F.F.N.E. There are No Happy Endings Part V

Description: It took me to the fifth chapter, but is trouble in school with boring, kids, lazy kids, crying kids, repentance...

The Teen Titans are not mine and I'm not being paid (Although I could think a little more about creating something cool to put here instead of thinking in Luis Gustavo XD)

**maybe I was too stupid to think about it right?**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT**

F.F.N.E. Part V

He got plenty of time sleeping, but soon began to open up looked at me did not say a word, he was serious, no conversations and no matter of time.

Alfred came with some healthy foods like fruits and tea ate just a little, Alfred called me into the kitchen and said that when Dick and Bruce had arrived, and had quarreled over Dick tried to assacinar again, but was prevented by Bruce and soon received calming and gained help from Jason to bathe Dick as he was sleeping.

I went back and Dick was chewing a gumdrop orange that was in then started since he was so still.

'' You're better?'' I asked.

'' How do you think I am?'' I had to be patient.

'' It was ruin the night without you'' I sat beside his bed.

'' It was horrible having to take a bath and doped by two men and still being an adult'' He looked at me.

'' I'm sorry'' I got a bowl of jelly beans and chewed and he enpurrou the bandeija for me to take off him.

'' He spent the night sosinha?'' He said as I took the bandeija and placed on a table.

'' Are you asking?'' I came back.

'' There were so many men in the house when I left, and many who have an eye on you'' he looked crooked to me.

Richard'' you think after almost losing my daughter and almost lose you, I could just put a man in my bed and pretend to be you?'s Absurd you ask me such a thing! I'm not a tramp like you 're thinking, think more before I say something like,'' I engrossei please, how could he think of me like that terrible moment of my life?

'' Sorry'' He tamed in a way I can not describe'' I'm still dazed, I'm not so well here in the house and he fought Bruce yesterday'' I pretended I knew nothing, that Alfred does not harm.

'' But because you fought Dick?'' I did a tone of disbelief.

'' It irritates me, please get me out of here'' He talked and I would respond but he spoke faster'' I need to express my feelings Starfire! Escape I need that bed! I need to go make a balance within myself over of a string, I need to get out of here, I need to fight, I need to punch someone with all my strength, before I do shit!'' It surprised me.

'' Dick, I know what you're feeling, and I need that same você.Mas first you need to look good, need to recover from all the damage in his wrists, which made them yourself'' I looked at him and I was a little sorry'' I'm sorry''

He raised his arm and pulled me into a hug without saying anything more he squeezed me and whispered in my ear,'' I'll be fine, but if I get out of this bed, please get me out ... please'' He pleaded the last word.

'' Okay, but Bruce and Alfred have to accept that'' I pulled away to look into his blue eyes.

'' I am no longer a child star, I can take care of myself, I just want it''

'' All right, but I'll go out as the culprit ... as always'' whispered''''

'' I'll swap'' he tried to get up but was stuck will a straw with blood, he was receiving blood, apparently had lost a lot of blood in his escape from life.

'' I think you can only go out when it's over'' I pushed him back to bed.

'' But you stay with me'' He made me sit beside him.

'' I'm glad I left that house'' Dick'' cracked a smile I can not wait to start punching someone''

'' I'm not going to waste time, but you know, who came is a unlucky, because I'm actually hitting the guy'' I pulled several slang and dropped everything.

Stay'' at will''

We were driving home, I was glad he was with me, and he was right, or at least seemed bem.Nós got a car borrowed from Bruce, however he did not want to borrow it, and I was his son had been his mother was anxious, I do not know why it was so so, but it was not discussed with assim.Nós Bruce, Dick and Bruce was just hit with ugly faces but they had quarreled again, thanks to God.

The communicator rang and I answered it, it was Super-man, I already divia know what had happened and should have legacy for their condolences, but it was not quite like that.

Starfire'' Hello ... My condolences'' head'' He abachou I also knew Dick yesterday ... I wish you good luck''

'' Thank you'' Dick gave a sign of'' no'' he did not want to talk to Super-man.

'' Well, I did not want you imcomodar, but had to call and did not want Nightwing know ...'' He wiggled his fingers on the keyboard of your computer and Dick gave a funny face, I swear if he it was nothing of mine, I would simply say 'he is drugged' or something, it was something of which he had taken drugs'' I need you in Gotham is having an attack of Brother Blood, and we need help now What is happening some problems here, well you can come Starfire?''

'' Yes I can, I'll meet you there'' hung up and looked at Dick sweetheart'' And you can punch someone in the face with enough force?'' Smirked at him.

'' Surely'' He accelerated the car and went to our house to get our uniforms was not with us, but would soon be back.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Well Bye guys! Gotta eat a pizza and get the last piece! If you could run the last piece and see who gets the last would be great, right? XD

Can you understand?

If it works, let it be a review!


	6. Chapter 6

F.F.N.E. There are No Happy Endings Part VI

Description: Ace veses gives a willingness to stick his hand in someone's face, only to cash, but often have no one deserves to do so.

The Titans are not mine, only the words.

_p

F.F.N.E. Part VI

'' Does Bruce will be angry to learn that out instead of you go to bed at home, you're fighting here?'' I looked at him before we left the car to fight.

'' Yes, and I do not care what he says and thinks'' He'd turned to open the door.

'' Richard'' I grabbed him by the arm'' I do not want your bad, I love you, and if anything happens to you ...''

'' It will not happen Star'' He interrupted me, as always.

But Dick'' ..'' I begged, I do not want anything bad feeling was, and all aces veses I'm so nice things will not happen me.

'' Let's Star, please'' He pulled his arm from my hand and left the car.

I followed him, and saw the damage on a long part of the street, made by Brother Sangue.Não was pleased with what I saw.

He was with a crying child in her arms, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Bumble Bee were lá.Estranhei the case of Super-man called me, I hoped he was here for greater protection of Nightwing.

Well, Kid Flash stood as others will Blood was wanting to make any plans, so they leave him alone, and he could leave without arranhão.A girl had a bruise on was not a shred of pity.

'' We set a plan to get this guy without hurting the girl looked at me'' Asa Notuna.

'' Okay, and how do we do?'' Simply was more afraid than I expected.

'' We will attack the back street, I'm behind you and comes through the roof''

'' But you can not stay sosinho''

'' Do not worry, we'' He ran, and I did what he wanted, so he does not get angry really did not want that.

I flew up to the roof and waited for him to give him gave, I flew with everything and got the girl of his arms before any coisa.Não can not let her get hurt, it throws my reputation and the reputation of my friends.

I put her down and returned to the mother who was leaning against the wall of a building for his crying in shock ran when I looked Nightwing was already attacking Brother Blood.

I help, KF, Bumble Bee and Aqualad were with the guys satisfied and happy, plus the shock of seeing Nightwing fighting again so soon after everything was a shock even to me, his energy, his joy of fighting was joined the fight, but I Nightwing and we were leading, I was attacking with all my strength, I do not want to miss the long-awaited moment for Night attacked enough, many punches, hard punches, kicks that estralavam, and blows that would hurt anyone .

Impurrada I went away and came back with all the anger that I had my great Starbolt, I think that I'd get more into it with all my strength, I was shot in the face with everything at the wall of a building one hell of a beating, a bang and a lot of a time you could not enchergar anything, I panicked when Bumble Bee started screaming.

I shook my hands, I tried dusting off my face, I saw Kid Flash acudindo Brother Blood, but was very acudiriam as a villain Brother Blood, I will kill him .. it's weird because the behavior of the three.

I thought and walked to the location, Kid Flash and Aqualad pulled Brother Blood and the Bee ran again and I do not believe ...

'' No!'' I ran.

'' Dick'' you need to wake Wally came close to Dick, and I saw him with a white cloth on the head of Dick.

I crouched, Dick was unconscious with a bleeding forehead had hit his head on the wall behind, and in front of Brother Blood in, but the back drew attention with his Sanguem if derramendo nonstop.

'' My love speaks to me please'' I came close to her lips.

'' We need to take him to the doctor'' Aqualad pointed to a place lost in your sign, but I understood that meant the car.

I picked him up in her arms and flew to the car, Kid Flash followed me running, was the first to put Dick helped me in the backseat and I supported his head in my Bee said he would in the front seat, and Aqualad would take care of Brother Blood, KF 'd raced the car through the red lights.

My troubled mind was in trouble.

'' I can not believe I did it! I was envisioning! I can not believe I let him come, he was not to be here, he was to be home with their perks, but is now unconscious in my lap!'' I I started to cry'' My God, I'm stupid!''

'' Easy Star, now we're getting'' Bumble Bee looked at me.

Wally parked the car, and we left, I was still carrying on Dick colo.Nós were treated with urgency, and I followed everything that they dared not take his mask on.

'' Doctor what will happen?'' I looked at a tall doctor who was taking care of everything.

'' Well he will need to make a cerurgia will be a miracle if he did not stay with sequels''

'' Doctor what are the risks?'' I was terrified.

'' He runs out of memory, or not move his body never'' He looked at me and gave a nod and left.

'' My God,'' I cried desperately, and Bumble Bee acudio me along with Kid Flash.

Now begins my favorite part! Could take longer with this anciedade to write and see what happens?'m Also anxious for the Feria end up!

Sorry no typo!

I'll eat! (Is what I say in most of the final chapters ... but that's what happens when I'm anxious!)

I'm Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

F.F.N.E. There are No Happy Endings Part VI

Description: My favorite part has arrived! YES my favorite part now goes to the last chapter! Going forward I'd love to write!

I will stand Accused

With my hand on my heart

I'm just trying to say

I'm Sorry!

_ The TTs not are my_

It's been three simply not acordou.I'm very afraid of such disturbing consequences that fell in our almost hit me so angry at me, Alfred does not come talking to me many days will my friends hardly appear , speak on TV that I'm two guys, that was also talk that almost killed Blood Brother Dick, but actually went want to get in front of everyone and shout what is stuck in my throat, which I was almost killed My Richard, but prevented me from doing so.

The walls are filled with boredom, the posters in them are the same I since I could not wait for someone to change because I can not stand reading the same thing for three cell only had a few songs, all I've heard and repeated several times, has no television here, not the radio picks up, the chair is hard, I return home, only for bathing and feeding the poor my little Silkie, he's as if I stay with him, Dick can wake up and I'm not here, this would not have forgiveness for myself.I've hurt, I do not ever want it suffer.I'm tired of seeing him suffer, that our will can not change topic ?

Yes, I can pior.I am alone, waiting for my husband to leave the EAT considered, I'm being blamed for everything, I lost my daughter, I almost lost Dick three times, Silkie is almost abandoned inside that house, the house is abandoned, messed up and dirty, my future father in law is furious with me, he wants to kill me, my friends are not giving me the attention I need, I need to vent, but nobody pays attention to me, because the main attraction is Richard, and he deserves all this because I am guilty of it.

After all what is my problem?

Murder my own daughter, and almost kill my boyfriend, and now I just need to kill all my redor.I am the end of time, the clash of words, I am global warming, I am the erupting volcano, I 'm the disaster personal.I divia be dead with psions because at least everyone would have their normal life and because only see movies in happy endings? well with me will not even have happy endings, but I see no happy endings in algum.I place must die in order to stop thinking.

'' Miss Kory?'' A man came up to me, dressed in white, was a physician.

'' Yes, sir'' I got up and looked at him.

'' We will stop giving medicine to give it without pain, because they make the patient sleep.E expect if we will give some result and he wakes''

'' And it has many chances wake up and smell bad as well, with sequels?''

'' Let's say he has at least eighty-four percent chance of having sequels''

'' It's very big chance'' My tone changed with my malaise.

'' Sorry'' He lowered his head.

'' Doctor .. um ... it might take to wake up?''

'' We do not know, but maybe he wakes up faster without tranquilizers''

'' But he will feel no pain tranquilizers?''

'' Well, when the patient is in a C.O.M.A. he just did not feel anything, not listen to anyone, not moving or anything, he just sleeps''

''Oh my God'' I threw myself on the chair back.

'' Miss can stand beside him, now has so many problems''

'' Really?'' I looked up.

'' Yeah, just wear an apron and wash hands to enter, just follow me''

'' Thanks'' I opened a small smile, I could finally look at him, and not for those walls full of boredom.

I followed him, steps had been taken wide.I be a place I did not know it was full of doctors and they were took me to a room and gave me the apron, and explained to me what he did tudo.I sent, I could finally go to the room that was Dick.

When I arrived, first saw Richard on a bed, sleeping quietly, the walls had various equipment, and also a counter with several ultencilios carefully guarded and tidy.

I saw the upholstered chair beside the stretcher that Dick kissed his cheek, and another on his sat down and running her fingers in his face, was so soft, it was so good to be playing him was good seeing him, being with him was a wonder he did not breathed quietly.

'' I love you so much Richard, now you are everything to me, please do not leave me, stay well, keep me company, I love you'' I whispered in his ear'' I'll always be with you, on everything I am with You'' I put my hand inside his coat, his bare chest gave me goosebumps, touch the stick we use to get married by our own account.I remembered the day he gave me this necklace, we were on our small apartment in Gotham, it was at night, we were dancing to the music that was on the radio, and he gave it to me as if we were gave me several kisses and kisses, and we follow the night right there on the living room floor, was good to have lying on the frozen ground and have slipped into laughter when he leaned shuddered and jumped with the shock of the cold floor against the body hot.I also remembered every time we leave the path ruin for both of us. He found me with my necklace, he has not lost it, I also of everything we went through, we continued with the collars on our necks, separations, quarrels, intrigues, murders, and everything were still wearing our necklaces now , we are confident in our relationship, we love each other and this would never end.

I hope not.

He mecheu, he was kind of busy, he looked around.

Richard'' my love You woke up and ...'' He looked at me with everything.

'' Who are you?''

No way! Arrived!'s Like the best part of a story, it's like the best part of a kiss, it's like the best word to an affidavit, is getting into your favorite part of a song, you write what you like so much waited to write!

'' Who are you?'' _ * Evil*_

I wrote as much in this episode to end'' who you'm crazy?'' Hehehehehe loved!

I'll take the blame

With my hand on my heart

I'm just trying to say

Sorry!

_Os TTs are not my okey? _


End file.
